<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she is how things begin by mikochan_noda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447706">she is how things begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda'>mikochan_noda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a child’s eyes, a mother is a goddess.<br/><b>- N.K. Jemisin</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura - Relationship, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she is how things begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「　十　」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The hours that she spent waiting for Papa’s return were Sarada’s favorite moments.<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously,” She bemoans one afternoon, as she thumps her head on an open book. “Why?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm,” Mama is in a good mood, as she tilts her head while clacking away on her laptop for another case presentation exams for her interns. They had taken refuge on the living room, waiting for Papa to arrive anytime now. Dinner was already heated, and ready to be prepared, and she was so happy that she even cleaned all the rooms in the house. Sarada was even forced to clean her own bedroom because of her mother’s sudden energy, before working on her homework. “Yes, Sa-chan?”<br/>
<br/>
“Why did you let Papa name me?” She mumbled, looking less like her father, and almost imitating her mother when she saw her whining to herself about extended hours in the office. “Honestly, <em>a salad</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” Mama looked worried then, stopping in the middle of her text. “Did someone make fun of you?”<br/>
<br/>
“No,” She shook her head, the tops of her dark hair ruffling. “As if they can.”<br/>
<br/>
“I believe that.” Mama laughs, probably reminded of the last time anyone ever tried irritating her in the academy, giving Aburame-sensei the greatest headache that Sarada swore that’s the reason she always had two tracking bugs for outdoor practicals. But the purpose of the discussion achieved its objective, as Mama finally shifted her attention away from her work. “Why do you ask?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just wondering if he named me because I look like a tomato when I was a baby.”<br/>
<br/>
“No.”<br/>
<br/>
“Did he name me that because you were both hungry?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Sa-chan.”<br/>
<br/>
Her face turned green at the thought, but Sarada bravely pushed on.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Mama</em>, don’t tell me that the both of you were making a salad when I was–”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Absolutely not.” Her mother, to her greatest gratitude, interrupted her terrified assumption before the topic got out of hand. “It was your Uncle Naruto’s fault.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Papa was busy taking care of me in the hospital. So he asked your uncle to file your birth certificate,” Reaching for an <em>onigiri</em> in the middle of their table, her mother went on. “Unfortunately, he lost the paper slip on how to write your name in <em>kanji</em> and registered you using <em>katakana</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
She straightened her spine, sat in the most regal <em>seiza</em> that she had imitated from her father, and stared at the window where the Hokage Tower was.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Mama.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sara-chan? Please, I just signed Boruto-kun’s discharge form from the hospital.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tch.” Her daughter shook her head, picked up her pencil, and slashed a line, like a quick parry in a blade flight. It completed a diagram to portray the correct answer with the solutions neatly written at the side of her worksheet, which encapsulates what types of combat most of the kids faced these days. “Can I ask Papa to beat Uncle instead?”<br/>
<br/>
“And I still have to check your Papa if he’s hiding another injury from me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mama, please, it’s already late. I can’t ask Chouchou for another overnight.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　九　」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sakura had waited and fought for him to return home for most of her life.<br/>
<br/>
And now, she’s waiting again. But it’s easier this time.<br/>
<br/>
Her life was never idle - managing the hospital, making daily house calls, molding new promising medics in the ranks. Her name in the roster was still active, but kept to a minimum, or a shorter distance. She waits for his summoned birds to drift to their window, carrying letters, as he didn’t trust himself with cameras and such if he couldn’t help it.<br/>
<br/>
It’s easier to wait this time, Sakura thinks, as the door that bore her name,  『うちはサクラ』 on a gleaming plaque opens in an excited swing.<br/>
<br/>
Sarada greets her with a rushed <em>tadaima</em>, makes her way to the makeshift territory that she practically made in her professional office. It was a little corner filled with a stack of books, a pack of sweets and a cluster of pillows - a comfortable nook that made itself at home in her busy life, like what her daughter had done to her heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　八　」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Okaeri</em>, Sarada always races first to receive his father’s embrace. And Mama always lets her win, as she is lifted without any effort at all, and snuggles at his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
No matter how big she gets, Papa is always strong enough to carry her.<br/>
<br/>
And Sadara guesses that Mama lets her win because she wants to hug them both at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
It’s warmer that way. Besides, Mama was stronger than the both of them, when she lifted them both as Papa tickled her one time, and Mama rescued her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　七　」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Her daughter, without her Dad at home, refuses to be picked up at school. Instead, she goes straight to her office, settles on the long sofa. At first, it had worried her that her child should walk on her own and asked Moegi-chan to at least pick her up.<br/>
<br/>
But the effort was all moot, when Sarada still went to her office that day, answering her mother’s mobile when the distraught <em>chuunin</em> called to inform about her daughter’s “disappearance”.<br/>
<br/>
Sakura breathes - <em>one, two, three</em> - before she speaks.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t do that again, please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mama,” The girl merely flips another page. “I can take care of myself.”<br/>
<br/>
Seven years old, and her daughter already carried that self-confidence that she envied her father the most.<br/>
<br/>
Sakura couldn’t deny that she was also relieved for that.<br/>
<br/>
It became a daily occurrence : her daughter in her office - finishing homework, reading books, dialing up the nearest restaurant for their dinner if she’s running up late ( Sarada’s scowl when she suggested to eat in the hospital cafeteria was adorably priceless, reminding her the same expression from her father )<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　六　」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>People always told her that she reminds him of Papa - serious, quiet, contemplative, a prodigy.<br/>
<br/>
It’s only Papa - when she automatically asks for anything, or quickly tells off textbook information - who proudly tells Mama, <em>Look at your daughter, Sakura.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　五　」</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“Mama.”<br/>
<br/>
Sara-chan croaked, her flushed cheeks and weary eyes peering over her comforter. She was breathing through her mouth, looking miserable. The headache from her new glasses caused a mild fever, which was followed by the sudden change in the weather.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t anything to be alarmed of - her daughter was relentless in her schoolwork and the little band-aids in her hands suggested that she’d been to Auntie Tenten for practice.<br/>
<br/>
Really, Sara-chan had to take it easy. She’s still so young, yet so determined to be perfect in everything.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry.” With her little girl’s head on her lap, Sakura soothed the fever with the glow of her hand. “You’ll be fine tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want to miss school.” She mumbled, pouting, before muffling a cough. “There’s a test today.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure Aburame-sensei can even exempt you.” She takes a brush and sets on starting from her scalp, to make the throbbing on her brow a bit easier. “Papa was so proud of your report card, that he promised that he’ll take us to Spring Country for a vacation for the New Year.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Came the excited rasp, before it was replaced by another wheeze.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, so let’s have you up and healthy in no time, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
「　四　」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Mama,” her daughter gravely announced. “Never use the elevator after six o’ clock.”<br/>
<br/>
Sakura tries not to laugh in response, and looks at the dark eyes that peered at her in between the thick stacks of paperwork.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, Sa-chan.” Sakura only nods in affirmation, but looks at the wall clock, telling het that it’s already half an hour before six.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m serious, Mama.” Going to her side, she grasps the elbow sleeve of her white long coat. “You know the stories right? The ghost boy with the red tag - the one who’s still wandering around.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, darling. they’re really kind, you know? When I was a little ninja, I lived in the hospital before. Did you know that old lady that keeps on walking around the hallways smelling of flowers? I’ve always thanked her because I’ll just know we need to save her before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>She loved to humor the imagination of her fanciful little girl.<br/>
<br/>
( well, not really, she believed in superstitions, still. the scent of chrysanthemums &amp; white-plums in her corridors sets a deep dread in her gut )<br/>
<br/>
With a quick browse of the last notes at the bottom, she signed the third chart haphazardly. “But didn’t you tell me that you need to take more laps? We’ll take the stairs, then.”<br/>
<br/>
“But <em>Mama!</em>” She squeaked.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not scared to play hide and seek in the morgue with the others,” She rolls her eyes in exasperation, as Sarada makes the <em>how-did-you-know</em> blanched expression that every mother knows by instinct. Sarada’s streak of pranking her friends in the dead was really hilarious - as it involved saving the future <em>Shichikage</em> from public embarrassment when he sprung a pre-genin <em>genjutsu</em> trap. “But you’re scared to take the stairs because you might see a doppelganger? Sa-chan, come on.”<br/>
<br/>
“Doppelgangers aren’t real! I don’t to interrupt the dance ritual to banish the undead on the second floor!”<br/>
<br/>
“Dance Ritual?” Sakura scrunches her brows, intrigued that she hadn’t heard of that particular tale before.<br/>
<br/>
“I saw Auntie Ino and Uncle Sai dancing by exchanging cooties in the -”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m done, Sa-chan.”<br/>
<br/>
Sakura shut the metal chart and her book quickly. The girl knowing what’s next, goes to her corner and shoves all her things on her bag as quickly as possible.<br/>
<br/>
“We are going to the mall.” With one sweep of her Mama’s hand, she grabs her purse with a flourish and takes out those pretty heels, as she took of her flats.“And I’m going to call your Auntie to buy you a pair of boots, a pretty dress and that lovely seven-part bookset you wanted for your birthday.”<br/>
<br/>
“Love you, Mama!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
(三)</p>
<p><br/>
“Ma? Ma? Done?”<br/>
<br/>
Sakura merely nods, and pecks a kiss on her cheek. Like what they have a thousand times, Sakura gives her simple, wheat-colored missive to her daughter. Then, Sarada slides it in between the pink stationary that contained only four characters (　パパ好き ) and her latest masterpiece - a beautiful stick drawing depiction of her father battling evil monsters in some faraway land - on the floral-patterned envelope. She runs to the window, and allows her to tie it correctly to the summoned hawk’s leg.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
(零)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sarada.”<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke blinks, unable to decipher his wife’s voice - cracked and coarse, still exhausted. He lets the silence settle for a while, his eyes raking the slumbering form of their child, while his thumb brushed away the soft downy hair on the expanse of the infant’s wide forehead.<br/>
<br/>
Dark eyes met her somber green ones, bright with the first sunlight of the day. She sat on a nest of pillows and blankets, the pink of her hair mussed and covering every curve of her pale face. He inclines his head at the side, wondering why.<br/>
<br/>
“Sarada?”<br/>
<br/>
She nods, and looks at him, and the way he had carried their swaddled child in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s the first of your clan.” Her fingers echoes the gentle touch on the fall of his hair, fingers warm against his brows.“I’ve read about your old gods,” Sasuke breathes in pleasant surprise, knowing that Sakura tried her best to learn as much as she can about the history of his family, unwilling to let all of it to die out, even if he didn’t need her to do it. The knowledge still makes him proud, and  “I guess it’s the most fitting.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wise beyond her years.” A smile was pressed against the baby’s soft spot, a tender kiss. “Uchiha Sarada.”  <br/>
<br/>
(She doesn’t tell the truth. She has not taken the name from <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSaraswati&amp;t=N2FkNzUyOGU4MzVlYWFjZWU0MmQ4MTRkMjkxMjJmMjkzODM3NjFlZixBcEF3NnBPVQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Ap5ZqauYi9CJL_VVTfjQ6zw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fsasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F102109952001%2F47-she-is-how-things-begin&amp;m=1">Saraswati,</a> but of the <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSarada_Devi&amp;t=NGY5YzI5NDkwMDYxYjRjOGEzNDAxZGU1MjlhNDZlZTQ4YjUwMTE0NCxBcEF3NnBPVQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Ap5ZqauYi9CJL_VVTfjQ6zw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fsasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F102109952001%2F47-she-is-how-things-begin&amp;m=1">reincarnation</a> of <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAdi_Parashakti&amp;t=NmM3MmZlZTMzNmU4NWNjN2FjMzBiMWNkYmJlZWQ4NmY5ZWIyZjhlMyxBcEF3NnBPVQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Ap5ZqauYi9CJL_VVTfjQ6zw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fsasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F102109952001%2F47-she-is-how-things-begin&amp;m=1">Adi Parashakti</a>.<br/>
<br/>
Uchiha Sakura hasn’t told him that the day that she felt her womb stir, she felt the strength of her small fist, moving it according to the thump of her bigger heart, while she can still feel the tiny pitter-pattering rhythm of her pulse under her palm.<br/>
<br/>
She knew that the little soul in her would be amazing.<br/>
<br/>
Uchiha Sakura names her not as the goddess of wisdom, but from the goddess who was reincarnated to own the<br/>
<br/>
[<em>his, her, their</em>]<br/>
<br/>
world )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posted in sasusaku-headcanons last 11/08/2014 <a href="https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/102109952001/47-she-is-how-things-begin"></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>